Venus
by Makoto Black
Summary: En Venus ocurren muchas cosas, hay quienes le temen y hay quienes le adoran; pero todos están de acuerdo, en que no hay nada más terrible y al mismo tiempo más encantador, que un infierno color de rosa.
1. Prefacio

En el mundo mágico como en el muggle existen numerosas casualidades. La casualidad es el elixir de la vida, sin ella no hay ni equilibrio ni suerte, quizá ni pena ni amor; por eso cuando ante el Ministerio de Magia aparece un joven varón con la intención de casarse, se le hace una simple pregunta:

_¿Está usted seguro de su decisión?_

Comúnmente la respuesta es tajante, incluso ofendida, pero hay quienes se quedan mirando a los ojos del encargado como si vieran en ellos algo que ya muy dentro de sus corazones se va formando; en cualquiera de las dos opciones, el encargado extrae de un cajón una tarjeta y la pone en el mismo sobre en que entrega todos los documentos necesarios para el matrimonio.

Es costumbre que los jóvenes magos hagan todos los trámites acompañados de su padre y lo es también que este oriente a la hora de ver la tarjeta. Puede, según su experiencia personal actuar de dos formas, o alienta al chico a ir o bien toma la tarjeta y la hace trizas.

La tarjeta contiene un nombre y está encantada para activarse como traslador en una fecha determinada, un par de meses antes de la boda. Todo joven mago puede y tiene derecho a asistir a ese lugar, todo joven mago tiene la ventaja de visitarlo y, de una forma curiosa y novedosa, aprender.

Pero también elegir.

En el mundo muggle como en el mágico existen numerosas casualidades. Pero sólo en el mundo mágico las casualidades se provocan con una intención.

La tarjeta dice **"Venus"** y ese es el sitio donde todos los sabores pueden probarse.

Entre las casualidades del mundo mágico sucede que a veces el grupo de jóvenes que visitan ese lugar al mismo tiempo se conocen, son amigos o enemigos, meros compañeros de generación o en casos raros, hasta hermanos, primos o demás.

Eso tiene sus pros y sus contras, entre los pros compartir la experiencia y aconsejarse durante ella, entre los contras propiciar la discusión la pelea y aún más, la confusión; cualquiera que sea la situación, siempre es mejor vivirla en grupo.

Ese año, Draco Malfoy contraería nupcias con Astoria Greengrass, Harry Potter con Ginebra Weasley y Ronald Weasley con Hermione Granger.

En **"Venus"** ocurren muchas cosas, hay quienes le temen y hay quienes le adoran; pero todos están de acuerdo, en que no hay nada más terrible y al mismo tiempo más encantador, que **un infierno color de rosa.**


	2. Pétalos de rosa blanca

_Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que me ha costado mucho trabajo,_

_aún me cuesta mucho trabajo, pero va creciendo._

_Conforme la vaya ampliando iré subiendo, no esperen actualización semanal…_

_Quizá el asunto sea más bien quincenal._

_Apreciaré a quien decida permanecer._

_Ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK… ambientes y demás cosas que identifiquen son de ellas, el resto es de mi pluma._

* * *

><p>La gente se movía de lado a lado y ella flotaba. Esa era la descripción correcta del movimiento de la mujer ante sus ojos, flotaba; desde el primer momento en que la vio en aquella florería mientras compraba un arreglo para Pansy, supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo y ahora, viéndola elegir una vajilla al lado de su madre y su suegra, Draco Malfoy estaba convencido de que Astoria era la mejor elección. Lo sentía al verla caminar con una soltura digna de diosa, lo confirmaba en el cosquilleo de su nuca cuando le sonreía y podía casi jurar que era su alma gemela cada vez que la chica posaba sus labios tibios en su mejilla, con una elegancia sobrecogedora. Astoria era la elección correcta, por eso la tarjeta en su mano se movía de lado a lado amenazando con caer al piso.<p>

Pese a no tener ideas claras sobre cómo era ese sitio, algo le subía por las piernas, le flaqueaba las rodillas y le ascendía hasta el bajo vientre; la inquietud que le dejaba esa sensación era casi igual de extraña que la impresión de saber que sus sospechas no eran infundadas. Venus, ¿cuántos lugares con buenas intenciones se llaman Venus?, ¿cuántos sitios de casta actitud ponen como rótulo de sus tarjetas un nombre que abarca amor, sensualidad y belleza? Otra vez la duda le asaltaba igual que si ya estuviera ante la puerta de ese sitio y le hubieran explicado el todo de las cosas, pero Astoria volvía a sonreírle y entonces la inquietud le regresaba ahora en forma de culpa, como si ya le fuera infiel; ¿no era esa la idea de Venus?, una infidelidad bajo el cobijo de una "institución", ¿o era esa la posición que quería tomar para de esa forma poder sentir menos culpa por su idea?

-Tú me recomiendas que no vaya, ¿cierto? –Lucius que miraba a Narcissa, a su nuera y futura consuegra se volvió a ver a su hijo sin perder la elegancia que tanta fama le había acarreado, llevaba un bigote insipiente y aunque se notaba en sus ojos el correr del tiempo, seguía siendo el hombre arrobador de siempre.

-Yo te recomiendo que vayas, si es que tienes ganas de probar algo nuevo… pero, si amas profundamente a Astoria, no te lo recomiendo. –Apoyó sus manos en el bastón colocado entre sus piernas apenas separadas y Draco frunció el ceño; Lucius miró al frente como una forma de ignorar la presencia de su hijo, en el fondo quería alentarlo a ir, pero sabía que de insistir mucho en ello, su cachorro no aceptaría del todo.

-¿Tú fuiste? –Murmuró estirándose para alcanzar un vaso con limonada que Astoria le había dejado un tanto lejano, Lucius sonrío y un raro brillo le volvió a los ojos, aunque su frente se arrugó como invadida por un recuerdo amargo.

-Sí, yo fui ahí. –Aceptó ocultando la sonrisa volviéndose a un lado, como si le interesara mirar a las personas que entraban al establecimiento para mirar precios, cosas que ellos no hacían, cosas que ellos evitaban pese a ya no estar tan bien acomodados como unos años antes.

-¿Cómo fue? –Draco le miró fijamente, estaba demasiado interesado y al notarlo, Lucius sonrió arrogante y alzó la cara cerrando los ojos; de los recuerdos de esas noches Lucius conservaba los aromas, las sensaciones, los colores; pieles matizadas que le recordaban la magnificencia de la de Cissy, labios ardientes que se veían sofocados por la tibieza encantadora de los de Narcissa, su ahora y siempre amada esposa.

-Confirmé que amaba a tu madre más que a nada, pero también comprendí todo lo que las mujeres, pueden darte. –Contestó acercando su rostro al de su hijo, en un intento por amortiguar el sonido de su voz, en un susurro tembloroso que Draco comprendió como lleno de excitación; Draco se apartó sin dejar de mirarlo con una cierta sonrisa de complicidad, volvió sus ojos a la tarjeta y se quedó mirando las letras rosadas y onduladas.

_¿Qué pasaría si yo voy a Venus?_

* * *

><p>-Arthur, no voy a ser yo la que les diga qué hacer. –Molly se secaba las manos susurrando con obviedad, mientras su marido parado a su lado, encogido para estar a su altura la miraba asustado; la actitud nerviosa de su esposo la tenía asustada, ella ya había visto a su amado hombre ir a ese sitio, había regresado loco de amor por ella y aunque al principio no sabía a qué se debía, luego que él le contara entendió; el problema ahora eran sus hijos, no pensó que llegara el día en que el menor de sus hijos tendría que asistir y de cierta forma era eso ya una ruptura que la tenía espantada; independientemente de la situación de Ginny y Hermione. –Es tu responsabilidad como padre.<p>

-Mamá por favor, a mí ni siquiera me dijo qué era la tarjeta. –Exclamó Bill que escuchaba desde la mesa, donde Harry y Ron también estaban sentados, el primero mirando a su futuro suegro y el segundo viendo la tarjeta como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar o a morderlo; Arthur se sonrojó ante esa acusación, tantas cosas pasaban entonces que no había podido explicarle a Bill, para cuando se había dado cuenta el chico no estaba y Fleur lo buscaba desesperada.

-Bueno, es que… no sé qué decirles, la verdad no sé qué será lo mejor para los dos, Molly. –Admitió con embarazo y Ron miró a Harry con una mueca de espanto. –Cuando yo fui tampoco me dijeron mucho y ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco sé qué decir… ahora entiendo a mi padre.

-Que vayan y ya. –Propuso George que leía el periódico y que de alguna forma alentaba las locuras en la familia, su madre le arrojó el paño con que se secaba a la cara y Charlie ahogaba una carcajada. -¡Mamá!

-¡Esto no es un juego George!, es serio. –Atajó roja como un tomate y entonces Harry se atrevió a hablar por primera vez en toda esa reunión sin sus futuras esposas.

-¿Tan serio es? –Preguntó mirando a Charlie que cruzado de brazos, estaba sentado delante de él con la silla inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados como si se fastidiara de escuchar tanto, y es que él seguía sin casarse, con fama de Casanova pero sin planes de boda.

-No lo es… sólo es intimidante. –Murmuró Bill palideciendo apenas, Ron arrugó la frente con preocupación al ver esa reacción en su hermano, George arrugó la frente y los miró un momento, luego los mandó de nuevo al olvido y volvió al periódico.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó envalentonado el más joven de los pelirrojos, pero bajando la voz, porque todo el tiempo sospechaba que Hermione podía estar cerca y el posible significado de tanto misterio le hacía sentirse un traidor para con ella.

-Mira Ronnie, Venus es… -Comenzó George pero Charlie lo calló con una mirada, Percy que había estado callado mirando desde la ventana, se aclaró la garganta y exclamó.

-No les viene mal probar, la ventaja de Venus es que es eso, una prueba… sólo eso. –Bill miró a su hermano con cierta irritación, él no creía lo mismo, pero George asintió seguro.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que yo no me he casado! –Soltó Charlie poniéndose de pie y su madre le miró como si aquello no fuera una buena noticia.

-Deberías buscarte una chica que… -Comenzó siguiéndolo y el pobre tuvo que salir huyendo con los brazos alzados y renegando, mientras Harry y Ron miraban sus tarjetas pensando:

_¿Qué pasará si voy a Venus?_

* * *

><p>Le mordía los labios como se muerde una fresa cubierta de chocolate, y sus manos descendían por sus cabellos arremolinando los dedos entre esos hilos rubios; los ojos grises se abrieron para mostrarse brillantes y absolutos y ella se despegó de él un instante. Algo quería decirle.<p>

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –Preguntó sonriente, agitado y ella asintió como una niña y se dispuso a volver a besarlo, cuando él la alejó un poco. –Astoria.

-¿Qué pasa? –Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, lo había notado demasiado cariñoso ese día y ahora ahí, en ese preciso momento queriendo hablar, confirmaba que algo raro pasaba.

-Es que quiero que lo sepas… eres perfecta, Astoria. –Ella desorbitó los ojos y le miró un momento en ascuas, debía haber algún otro mensaje, debía decirle algo más pero no parecía que fuera a hablar ya; tragó saliva incómoda y optó mejor por descender del cuerpo de su prometido y sentarse a su lado en la cama, estiró la sábana y se cubrió el pecho en un acto inconsciente que Draco siempre disfrutaba como un evento único.

-¿Eso debe ponerme nerviosa? –Interrogó en un susurro mientras doblando las piernas se sentaba frente a él que optó por imitarla quedando frente a ella separados apenas por la tela que la cubría.

-No, en lo más mínimo… ¿es tan raro que diga algo así? –Sonriendo se ocupó en trazar círculos sobre el brazo extendido de Astoria que sonrió mordaz.

-No lo es, soy perfecta… pero, has estado extraño últimamente, ¿tiene algo que ver con la boda? –Sabía desde el principio que no iba a ser sencillo casarse con aquel hombre, la familia, el dinero, la sangre y ahora su misma imperiosa necesidad de libertad, representaban una serie de obstáculos que al menos Parkinson no había logrado sortear; ella sólo tenía una carta bajo la manga: el amor; aunque ese a veces no baste.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, se ha gastado tanto en flores y cosas, que no me interesa cancelar ahora. –Astoria soltó una carcajada y se tiró sobre él para besarlo, dudando si aceptaría su arrojo o seguiría alejado; él no se negó al beso, ni a lo demás.

* * *

><p>Se asomó por la ventana apoyado en el mango de la escoba y apenas por una abertura de la cortina le fue posible distinguirla sobre la cama, el cabello extendido en la almohada como una serie de hilos rojos, la piel casi tan blanca como la luna y la ropa de cama sobre ella como si pecara de tocarla más fuerte; era Ginebra Weasley, la mujer de su vida y de alguna forma incomprensible, Venus ya no era necesario. Alcanzó a ver al volverse, a Ron y Hermione que charlaban cerca del granero, ella parecía enojada y él se veía más encorvado, era lo de siempre entre esos dos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a verlos pelear, era normal en ellos. Metió sus dedos en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó la tarjeta de ese sitio misterioso, la miró unos minutos, luego negando con una sonrisa, la volvió a poner en el bolsillo, luego la podría tirar en algún lugar donde no pudiera dañar a nadie; descendió lentamente y al tocar el piso, pudo ver en la sala a sus suegros que aún charlaban, seguramente preocupados por los gastos de la boda, que aunque el solventaría, se habían empeñado en controlar al mínimo.<p>

Pensaba constantemente en cuál podría llegar a ser la decisión de Ron a propósito de Venus, sabía bien que su amor por Hermione sobrepasaba la razón, pero conocía a su amigo más que a su propia mano, si esos dos estaban peleando esa noche y al pelirrojo se le ocurría que debía vengarse, entonces iba a meterse en un embrollo; optó por irse a dormir antes que el pelirrojo lo pudiera encontrar despierto y le soltara la narración pormenorizada de los eventos de esa noche, así que se despidió de los Weasley y subió a su cuarto. Entró en la cama dejando la camisa que estaba usando sobre una silla al lado de su cama, desde ahí era perfectamente capaz de distinguir la forma de la tarjeta dentro del bolsillo; pasó largos minutos mirando en la oscuridad a esa forma rectangular que irónicamente prometía en cada una de sus fibras de papel, un mundo extraordinario. O eso pensaba.

Entró pateando la puerta con fuerza y rabiando tanto que Harry pensó sería mejor no hacerse el dormido, mejor que se desahogara con él mientras le fuera posible; se acomodó en la cama mirando al techo y Ron, enojado y gruñendo se quitó los zapatos, la camisa, los pantalones y se metió en su cama sin decir nada más allá de los rugidos que casi lo narraban todo. Harry sonrió entre la penumbra, porque iba a tener que hablar primero él, pero esperó nada más por darle a Ron un instante para acomodarse en la cama y pensar en su primer respuesta.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó a fin y el diálogo se desató como el agua contenida de una represa.

-Insiste en que no hay nada de malo en invitar a sus parientes muggles a la cena de compromiso en casa de sus padres, siempre y cuando no me proponga borrarles luego la memoria, porque según ella no dirán nada a nadie… pero es que no hay manera de que eso sea posible, ¿tú crees que no van a salir corriendo en cuanto vean que hago algo de magia? –Ron había soltado aquello tan rápido que Harry tuvo que erguirse un poco en su cama para terminar de comprender.

-Ron, ¿qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó con una media sonrisa, Ron infló las mejillas con impaciencia.

-Yo la quiero y tú lo sabes, pero eso no va a ser suficiente si se me ocurre usar la varita para prender la estufa… en cuanto sus tías y primas vean eso, me van a ver feo, la tomarán con fuerza, me echarán de la casa y no me dejarán casarme con ella. –Sus ojos parecían apagarse lentamente entre la noche y Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-Guárdate ese día la varita, siéntate derecho, habla poco y ya. –Sentenció llanamente y volvió a echarse en la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que vayan a querer deshacerse de mí? –Preguntó apesadumbrado mirando al techo él también, Harry negó en la oscuridad.

-Sabiendo la suerte que tengo… ¿me echarás y no dejarás que me case con tu hermana? –Preguntó seriamente y Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes tan mala suerte como buena, si ha de casarse con alguien, que sea al menos con el "Niño que vivió" –Los dos rieron a sus anchas y se acomodaron cada quien a su modo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a la tarjeta de Venus? –Preguntó Harry de pronto a Ron ya cuando el sueño lo estaba golpeando.

-Ni sé… creo que la perdí. –Confesó en un bostezo y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana. En La Madriguera, Harry James Potter acompañado de Ronald Bilius Weasley salió temprano con la finalidad de cerrar el contrato mágico a propósito de las flores y la comida para la boda doble; en el camino, Ronald sintió un peculiar cosquilleo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al meter la mano se topó con la tarjeta que había dado por perdida; nada más ponerla en la palma de su mano, el poder de traslación se activó y desapareció envuelto en lo que Harry identificó como pétalos de rosas blancas. Confundido detuvo el Ford Anglia amarillo que había regalado al señor Weasley unos meses antes, sacó la varita creyendo que era un ataque o algo oscuro y se llevó una increíble sorpresa al sentir un hormigueo en el pecho del lado izquierdo, donde desde la noche anterior, la tarjeta que había querido destruir esperaba a activarse; se orilló del camino y aunque intentó deshacerse de la tarjeta, optó al final por no hacerlo y resignarse a vivir aquello al lado de Ron.<p>

Cuando tocó tierra al fin, miró a Ron que giraba su cabeza de lado a lado, los dos en una sala decorada como hotel costoso, con muebles tapizados en rojo y cortinas carmesí; la recepción estaba sola y el aroma de gardenia era intenso y refrescante, se miraron confundidos y esperaron a que alguien se apareciera ante los dos, aunque eso parecía tardar buen rato todavía.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana. Draco Malfoy se fumaba un cigarrillo en compañía de su padre, charlaban animadamente y se reían de la desgracia de otros ex mortífagos, como si la de ellos fuera menor que la de los demás, sólo por tener algo más de dinero y unos pocos negocios estables; el cosquilleo le vino en un momento decisivo pues su madre entraba a la habitación con un servicio de té, se volvió a ver a Lucius que bajó la cabeza como para dar su consentimiento, sacó la tarjeta y la miró a la luz de la ventana, ignorando a su madre que intentó retenerlo. Los pétalos blancos lo envolvieron y cuando se apareció en aquella sala y vio a los otros dos, optó por sentarse en uno de los sofás a esperar a quien los atendiera.<p>

-Malfoy. –Soltó Ron con su acostumbrado tono de enfado nada más verlo cerca.

-Weasley, buenos días. –Contestó sonriendo mordaz mientras acomodándose los pantalones para evitar las arrugas, se sentaba elegante cuan era, mirando apenas de reojo a Harry que optó por ignorarlo.

-Nada más esto me faltaba… ¿por qué no tiraste la tarjeta Ron? –Harry se volvió a su amigo lleno de impaciencia, el pelirrojo bajó la cara como para evitar que Draco escuchara.

-Pensé que la había perdido. –Exclamó con el ceño fruncido, mientras Draco mirándose las uñas lo escuchaba todo y reía para sus adentros; esos dos no querían ir ahí y si habían aparecido en ese lugar era por un error de cálculo, "Pobres tontos".

-¿Ahora qué se supone que hagamos? –Harry se volvió a la recepción, una mesa de caoba labrada con un enorme ramo de rosas encima en un bello florero de cristal cortado, además de una lámpara antigua y una serie de papeles y sobres rosas.

-Les diremos que no nos interesa estar en este lugar, nos dejarán ir y no pasará nada. –Ron sonrió para darle ánimos, pero Draco soltó una risilla que intentó cubrir con su mano en un gesto de falsa consideración.

-¿Sí, Draco? –Harry se volvió a verlo serio y amenazante, el rubio optó por ponerse de pie.

-Verán, queridos leoncitos… esto es Venus, aquí no hay excusas o pretextos, no pueden irse una vez que han llegado. –No lo sabía de cierto, pero el gozo de ver sus rostros espantados fue más poderoso que hablar con la verdad.

-Mentira, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? –Preguntó Harry ya que Ron empezaba a palidecer y al parecer había perdido la voz de la pura impresión.

-Mi padre vino aquí cuando era joven, así que, sabe de esto. –Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues no te creo nada, para mí que mientes y ya. –Ron lo apuntó con un dedo acusador y una tosecilla los hizo volverse al escritorio, sorprendidos se toparon de frente con una de sus ex profesoras de Colegio: Madame Hooch.

-Bienvenidos a Venus. –Exclamó sonriente y Harry desorbitó los ojos, mientras Ron tragaba saliva con espanto y Draco se cruzaba de brazos, ansioso por saber qué temían tanto de ese lugar.


End file.
